


Matchmaker Moose

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, animal escape, one night stand reference, weird prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular moose has Sterek in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150052199630/this-was-a-prompt-from-an-anon-who-never-revealed)!

Derek woke one morning to one of the worst imaginable noises possible. He shot out of bed to look out of his preserve-house window just in time to see the car that had just crashed through his fence back up and drive away before he could get the plate. Before he even had time to pull boots and a coat on, he heard the stomping of a moose find the new hole in the fence and run out into the road.

“No no no.” Derek bemoaned and he grabbed his keys and sprinted out to his SUV. Pulling out quickly with the moose trailer hitched to the back was difficult but he managed and followed the GPS down the road as it tracked the animal’s tag. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” He groaned to himself as he watched where it was heading. “That’s literally the worst possible place.”

Grabbing his radio, he dialed it to the Sheriff’s dispatch and began speaking. “I have a moose escaped from the preserve heading into town. Requesting traffic control on South Park Street.”

“Received.” Came Tara’s voice in response. He wished he weren’t so familiar with the Sheriff’s office but between vandalism and the occasional escaped animal Derek’s experience with the law enforcement in Beacon Hills was not insignificant.

The moose had slowed down around the outskirts of town and Derek sighed a tentative breath of relief when he turned a corner and finally saw it munching at the branches of a tree in the yard of a house he knew all too well.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered. Of all the trees the moose had taken a liking to, it had to pick one that belonged to Stiles. They’d hooked up the week before after meeting at a bar and Derek had been too shy to stay for breakfast so he’d left before Stiles could wake up. He’d thought it would be a one and done type deal since he rarely went into town, but apparently the moose thought he should face his fears the hard way.

“What the fuck?” Stiles’s slightly sleep-rough voice came from the door of his house as he stood in just a pair of sweats and slippers, staring out at the moose.

“Um, hi Stiles.” Derek called from the road as he edged around the corner to get as close to the moose as possible without spooking it. “That moose is mine. It escaped from the preserve, and uh, came here.”

“Derek.” Stiles replied, seeming more shocked now by Derek’s presence than the moose’s. “The moose is yours? And it’s here. At my house. And you’re in your pajamas.”

Derek rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he looked down at himself. Not only was he in his pajamas but he hadn’t put a shirt on and hadn’t zipped his jacket, which he moved hurriedly to accomplish. “Yeah. Sorry she’s eating your tree.” He said stupidly.

Stiles swatted his hand dismissively in the moose’s direction. “It needs trimming anyway. How are you going to get it into your trailer thingy?” Stiles still wasn’t looking at Derek and it made his heart clench a bit. Had leaving been really that bad of a thing to do? Had he messed up something that could have happened?

In answer, Derek lifted a dart gun from his back seat. “Tranquilizer. Makes her calm enough that she’ll let me lead her in.”

“Ah.” Stiles nodded, still not looking at him.

Uncomfortable silence hung between them across the yard, filled only by the moose’s chewing and the clicks of Derek loading the dart gun. When he was ready, he pointed and shot. She startled at the noise, but calmed almost immediately as the tranquilizer entered her bloodstream. Once she’d calmed enough that she was no longer eating and her head drooped, Derek approached carefully and slipped a harness over her head. She lead easily after that into the trailer where he looped the safety harness around her and locked the back door.

He turned back toward the door where Stiles continued to stand, now directly watching Derek as though waiting to see what move he would make.

“I’m sorry.” Derek blurted. “For leaving.”

“That was shitty dude.” Stiles replied almost immediately, though he sounded more disappointed than angry.

“I’m not good at the morning after. I thought it would be better if I just left before we had to deal with all that.”

“I wanted to deal with all that!” Stiles was advancing on him now, crossing the yard determinedly. “I was going to make french toast and bacon and we were going to drink coffee and awkwardly talk about ‘what happened’.”

Derek blinked stupidly at the younger man now standing only a few feet in front of him. “You wanted that to happen again?”

Stiles stared at him incredulously. “You didn’t? We literally chatted at the bar for three hours before coming back here where we had an equally amazing couple hours in bed.”

When he put it that way, Derek felt pretty stupid for being so worried. He looked down at the ground uncomfortably. “I’m-I’m not very good with people.”

Stiles actually rolled his eyes. “Yeah well you live alone on a preserve with moose, so go figure. Just answer me. Did you want last weekend to have a repeat of not?”

Derek looked up hopefully to find that Stiles had moved close enough that he could see the moles he had only faintly seen in the dark of his bedroom.

“Yes, I did.”

“Good.” Stiles said with an exasperated smile as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck. “Because Miss Moose here did not wander into my yard for nothing.”

Derek settled his hands firmly on the low waistband of Stiles’s sweats as the younger man eagerly moved in for a kiss. They both had morning breath but neither seemed to mind as Stiles happily pushed Derek back against the trailer and Miss Moose gave a satisfied little bellow from within.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
